Scarred and Torn
by soICONICx
Summary: Maria is a small town girl with a abusive boyfriend. She sends a prayer to god asking to replace her boyfriend. What if god did answer, but not the answer u were looking for?
1. Complete Shock

WWE: Scarred and Torn

Starring:

Maria Calaway- Main Girl

Michelle Calaway-Mother

The Undertaker (Mark Calaway)- Father

The Miz (Mike Mizanin)- Main Boy

Cody Rhodes- Maria's boyfriend.

Chapter 1. "Complete Shock"

Dear Diary, I need help. Relationship help. Ever since me and Cody have starting to work for WWE, he's been acting...weird latley. He's been yelling and screaming at me, and he's been hitting me. Something tells me inside to break up with him, but something else is telling me not too. I'm torn right now. I need help, God. Please answer my prayers. Help me find someone that will take away all the stress in my life. Please send someone that will replace Cody. Please God, that's all i'm asking for.

xoxo, The Very Helpless,

Maria Calaway

I close my Diary in hopes of God answering my prayers. I put my Diary on the table beside me, close my eyes, and dream of what life would be like, without me here.

When I woke up the next morning, I woke up to find my mom and dad leaning over me.

Maria:"Umm...may I help you?"

Undertaker:"Hon, we have a suprise for you!"

Maria: "Did it come in?"

Michelle: "Yupp! And it came with 2 tickets for me and your dad to come to the show!"

Maria: "Awesome! Let me see it!"

I open the enveplope from WWE, adressed to me, and inside it, found what I was hoping was in it.

It's a piece of paper, saying what new storylines will be introduced into the WWE. I read it and found out my two good friends John Cena and Melina will be in a storyline relationship together. Then I kept reading and was suprised to find my name on it. Here's what it said.

The Miz and Maria-Storylined Relationship together. The Miz turns face.

I am in complete shock. The Miz? Really? Why him? I mean, he IS good looking, but why him? He seems like a person that cares about himself. Maybe i'm wrong.

Maria: Mom, i'm in here.

Michelle: Really?

Undertaker: Doing what?

Maria: I'm gonna be in a relationship with The Miz.

Michelle: Him? Are you sure?

Maria: Yeah, and it says that eventually we'll get married and have a kid.

Undertaker: No, No way this is happening to my daughter! They better find another girl that can play this role, because you are DEFINATELY NOT doing this!

Maria: Dad! It's fine! It's not like i'll actually be interested in him!

Undertaker: You never know Hon. You may say that now, but later you'll be telling me that you ran off to Vegas to get married to him!

Maria: Heck No that's never gonna happen!

Maria in her dressing room backstage.

Dear Diary,

I'm gonna be in a storylined relationship with The Miz. I don't know how this is gonna work out. I'm hoping everything goes well, but you never know. Plus, how is Cody gonna take it? Is this your answer to my prayer. If so, Is there anyway you can change it? Mike seems a little...weird to me. But we'll see how this works out tonight.

xoxo The Very Confused and Worried,

Maria Calaway

Right when I close my Diary, I hear a knock at the door.

Maria: *Yells* Who is it?

Miz: It's me, Mike. Can I come in?

Maria: Yeah, sure!

Miz: *Walks in and sits down on a chair.* You mind if we, umm, talk about...

Maria: Yeah, sure!

Miz: I'm clueless here.

Maria: About what?

Miz: Being a good guy and stuff.

Maria: I'm clueless about being in a fake relationship!

Miz: I'm an expert at those *smiles*

Maria: *laughs* I bet you are an expert.

Miz: Yeah. Chasin around Maryse, hitting on girls. Fun, Fun, FUN!

Maria: How about we make a deal...

Miz: I'm all ears.

Maria: You teach me how to be in a "Fake" relationship, and i'll tell you how to be a "good guy".

Miz: Ok...Deal!

Maria: How about you come over to my house after tonight and we'll get started *smiles*

Miz: ok! See ya then! Actually, see ya tongiht, Babe *Smiles and laughs*

Maria: *laughs* Right back at ya!

Miz: *leaves*

Maybe this will turn out good after all...


	2. Fearless

WWE: Scarred and Torn

Chapter 2: " Fearless"

_Dear Diary,_

_ This "relationship" between me and Mike has been going great! I'm just hoping that It stays that way. I wonder how Cody will handle it. I don't even wanna THINK about what Cody will think of it! Tonight is when it all happens. Wish me luck guys :D_

_ xoxo The Very Nervous,_

_ Maria Calaway._

I hear a knock at the door. I wonder who it is? Is it Mike? or is it...HIM!

Maria: *Yells* Who is it?

Cody: It's me!

Maria: Come in...

Cody:*Walks in and goes up to Maria* What's up with you and Miz?

Maria: It's for FAKE Cody! Nothing is going on between us!

Cody: If I find out ANYTHING is going on between you guys, you'll end up missing, OKAY?

Maria: Yeah, sure, whatever...

Cody: Excuse me?

Maria: Why are you acting like this Cody? You used to be a very very sweet guy. The guy that I wanted as my boyfriend! Ever since we've gotten here, you've been treating me like crap.

Cody: I have a reason!

Maria: No, you don't. I just want you to think about this for a while. We're not dating anymore. Once you become a better person, THEN i'll think about it. But for right now, Goodbye Cody.

Cody: Fine! If you wanna be this way! *leaves*

Maria: *Starts crying.*

Miz: *Walks in and see's Maria's crying* Hey...what's the matter?

Maria: I just lost the love of my life!

Miz: Who's that?

Maria: CODY!

Miz: You were dating him?

Maria: Yes! And ever since we've came to the WWE, he's been treating me like crap. So I broke up with him.

Miz: Are you gonna be okay?

Maria: Yea, i'll be fine.

Miz: Ok. Let's go. It's time for our big "scene"

Maria: Ok. Let's go.

*Down at the ring*

Miz: *Gets a mic* I got some important news worth hearing!

*Crowd Boos*

Miz: Seriously! I have a girlfriend! Her name is...Maria!

*Maria walks out with a mic*

Miz: Hey babe!

Maria: Hey! *kisses him*

*Crowd is in shock*

Miz: Meet my new girlfriend, Maria.

Maria: Miz here caught my eye. When I first met him, I felt like I was in heaven.

Miz: Awwe...stop!

*Batista comes out*

Batista: Seriously! Stop! Nobody cares about your little love story! Both of you are stupid!

*Crowd boos*

Maria: Excuse me?

Batista: Do you have mental issues? I said nobody cares!

Maria: Just because i'm a girl doesn't mean that i can't beat you up!

Batista: Oh really? Lets have a match tonight!

Miz: Woah, Woah, Woah. You can't fight a girl. Especially MY girl!

Maria: It's okay hon! Let him! I want him too!

Batista: Yeah, she wants to!

Maria: You got it! Later tonight, Maria vs Batista. How about we put that precious World Heavyweight belt on the line! If I win, then my Mizzy gets the title. A No Disqualification match!

Batista: *laughs* You got it! *leaves*


	3. Scarred

**Scarred and Torn**

**Chapter 3. "Scarred"**

***In The Ring Later Tonight***

**My mind is in a rush. I'm supposed to fight my friend, Batista, and try to take away his title for my "Mizzy". I don't know what to do right now...I'm one of the best Divas here! I've beaten every diva on the roster! Hey...it's a disqualification match...my "Mizzy" help me at anytime! I won't get beat up as much! Plus I have Cena and Morrison, and I have the Divas! I think i'll do fine...**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_** The Match WAS AWESOME! I am the World Heavyweight Champ :D. I'm the first girl in history to become it :D The belt was for the Miz, but Teddy said since I pinned him, I was the champ. Everyone came out to help me :D My good friend Jeff helped me finish him off. Next week, me and The Miz have agreed to have a championship match next week for it. I am sooo proud of my achievement! I'm really glad my mom and dad were there to share with me the best thing that has ever happened in my 1 year career with the WWE :D**_

_** xoxo The Very Proud,**_

_** Maria Calaway**_

**This night was the best night..EVER! I even shared my first kiss with Mike! Mike is really sweet, and I like him more every single day. Something about that kiss makes me feel like he loves me too. I just feel this very strong connection between us. I've never felt something like this before.**

**BACKSTAGE.**

***Knock at the door***

**Maria: Come in!**

**Miz: *Walks in and walks up to Maria and kisses her* I love you. *smiles***

**Maria: *Kisses him back and smiles* I love you too. Not just for fake. In real life.**

**Miz: Really? I just kissed you so we can practice for next week! *laughs* I'm kidding. I love you too, in real life.**

**Maria: I've never loved anyone as much as I love you.**

**Miz: Not even Cody? Come on! He's "Dashing" Cody Rhodes!**

**Maria: I did have a thing for him, but he's been acting...weird lately.**

**Miz: What do you mean by...weird?**

**Maria: He's been abusive lately. He was NEVER like this in high school! We were like, the popular couple. He was the jock and I was the cheerleader.**

**Miz: I'll NEVER treat you like that. You'll be the Queen of my world, and i'll be the King *smiles***

**Maria: *laughs* That sounds nice!**

**Miz: *kisses her* I love you soo much Maria, I can't even tell you how much I love you! **

**Maria: Same here. *smiles* **

**Miz: I'm not sure if I want to take your title away...**

**Maria: I don't really want it...I'd rather have my "Awesome" boyfriend to have it..! *laughs***

**Miz: Well, I am The Miz, and I'm AWESOME!**

**Maria: Yupp. You're The Miz, and you're ALL MINE! *smiles***

**Miz: *Kisses her***

**Mike is god's answer! Thanks for actually listining to my prayer! I never thought Miz would be the answer, but I guess he is. Thank you lord for everything.**


End file.
